Squibs may be used to perform work, such as actuating a valve in an emergency device. An example of an emergency device coupled to a valve is an emergency evacuation slide, which may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. When triggered by an electric current in an emergency, the energetic material within the squib deflagrates, providing the force needed to activate an inflation valve actuation apparatus, which in turn, opens the valve so air can flow and inflate the evacuation slide. These devices typically comprise an electrical power source in order to be reliably actuated, which can lead to complex, expensive circuitry and mechanical structures.